In My Eye
by i Mel-chan i
Summary: She's nothing but a torment constantly feeding on his insecurities and belittling him. Why can't she just leave him alone? And why... why can he only see her? [Gaara centric]


* * *

**_Disclaimer_**: _Naruto_ and its character, setting, and plot belong to their respective owners. This was created out of pure entertainment.

* * *

_In My Eye…_

* * *

Small beams of moonlight shined through the curtain, bringing a tiny crack of light into the dark room.

Silhouettes provided a basic outline of the room: a bookcase filled with various books ranging from thick, heavy book to small leaflets; to the opposite a small low table surrounded by three wine-colored cushions. There was no bed, rather no need for one, but a beautiful, red Persian carpet. Next to window there was a large windowsill where a person could sit and stare out at the lights of the village.

Beyond that the room was bare and quiet, just as it has for the last 10 years.

But to Gaara the entire room seemed to constantly be speaking, laughing even though there was no one around.

But then again this was _her_ room, and she had never been silent. Often he tried to stay away from this room, even though he refused to live anywhere else, but tonight he could not.

The desert sure was strange. During the day it would blaze like an oven almost cooking its inhabitants, but at night the temperature would drop drastically. Tonight, though, the temperature had drop substantially forcing him to stay inside instead of his usual stargazing. And so the young red head sat on the window edge a thick wool blanket covering him.

Touching the window glass, despair grew within him for the rising sun to show up sooner, so he could once again prove his existence, and perhaps not have so many doubts on his philosophy. But Kankurou had asked to wait for him and Temari, and that meant they needed sleep-- something so completely foreign to him that it only reinforced his alienation.

As he sat on the window edge he wondered for a minute why he was even waiting for Temari and Kankurou, after all he could handle any mission thrown out to him, and he knew perfectly well that they were doing nothing but holding him back from seeing even more crimson soaked into his sand. Maybe it had to do with that mission to… Here he was again constantly referring to that detested village over and over again.

His thoughts were put into a stop as he felt the air become considerably much colder. He turned his head and saw a figure standing by the doorway illuminated by the small beams of moonlight that shone in the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice not showing any hospitality towards his guest.

"I just stop by to see how you are doing," she said slyly a grin crossing her features. She sat down without any thought to one of the cushions on the low table shifting the shadows that she was under, so her face could finally see. He turned his head back to the window wrapping deeper in the blanket, closing his eyes for a minute and wishing against all hope that she would disappear. The wish almost seemed true as nearly ten minutes pasted in silence, but then….

"You don't have to ignore me Gaara-kun," she said a smirk crossing her features. She was wearing a beautiful, long white kimono that was tied elegantly at the front with white silk ribbon. The sleeves were too long though, in fact they were so long that past her fingertip and stopped at her hip. Based on her appearance it looked like she was in her early thirties, though it was rather hard to say seeing as her skin was flawless. Locks of blonde hair adored her oval face, while her green vivid eyes stared at Gaara's figure teasingly.

"Why don't you leave, then?" He responded not bothering to look at the woman..

"Has anybody ever told you that you were rude Gaara-kun?" she asked avoiding his question all together. "Doesn't your sister teach your any manners?"

"Are you here for social or professional?" He asked getting straight to the point. Ignoring her wasn't going to make her go away, so he had to deal with her quickly.

"Professional," she said a wicked smile following her flawless skin. "Your last killings have bored me, even though they could easily entertain Shukaku."

He didn't say anything.

"You were supposed to uphold my curse, but people don't fear you as much as they uses to."

Silence.

"You've been changing ever since that last mission in Konoha." she stated looking carefully at his form. Another smile reached her lips as she saw Gaara's tough resolve melt down. He was no longer starig out through the glass window, but was looking down at the thick blanket that was covering him, looking like he was remembering something.

"Please don't bring that up," he asked softly, as if the very thought was painful.

But she didn't seem to care at the slightest… "Why not Gaara-kun?"

"Is it because you know that you were completely useless in that last mission? The only thing that I asked of you and you managed to mess things up? Typical you always were a failure and nothing more than a mistake." She said tilting her head slightly and never once leaving eye contact with him.

"Shut up, you weren't there when that Uchiha wounded me! You promised me that my existence would continue if… " he said in a low voice.

"You exist only for me! You are supposed to curse this piece of shit called a village! That's the only reason why I–"

"I never asked for your help to begin with!" He yelled out standing up from the window edge and walking a few feet from her. "In fact I never wanted."

"But you never refused it."

He sighed. "Why can't Hell keep you?"

"Oh Gaara-kun…" she said as if speaking to a younger child, "You know I'm not going to Hell without you. And that won't be for a very long time. Or maybe not," she said her voice rising ever since she arrived. "I mean who would have thought that that child could defeat you?"

""Hmm…? Because after all I had done you, you still managed to screw something up. You were always a worthless piece of shit. That's why you're always alone, or maybe its because you're a monster...

"Who can ever love a monster?" She intentionally added as an after thought. "I can't even do that even though I'm--"

"SHUT UP! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He yelled out loudly his anger finally snapping."BITCH!GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE! I NEVER WANTED YOU HERE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Grabbing a random book, he threw it furiously directly at her. She moved her head and dodged the collision from the book. It crashed to the wall behind her letting out a loud crash.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!"

SMACK!

She stood up now anger radiating from her, standing up from the cushion she walked directly in front of him and pulling out her hand hit him directly in the face. The hard collision made his head turn sharply to the left feeling the bricks of her hand on his face. Although her hands were covered by the long sleeved kimono he still could see her cold pale hands turning a little bit pink from the action. He turned his head and didn't look back at her.

His tantrum stopped from the smack he just received. His sea green eyes stared at her for a minute showing no emotion at all. Slowly he brought his head to the floor, staring at a random design on the red Persian carpet. Her vivid green eyes stared at him spreading her white sleeves kimono; she brought him in for an embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes neither saying a word nor apologizing from their action.

"I'll get you some better blood, I promise…." He paused for a minute and in an almost shy manner looked up to her vivid green eyes. "Am I still a good boy…?"

She looked at him and smile, lightly ruffling his hair tenderly ready to respond.

"Gaara?" came a terrified voice from within the doorway.

He turned his head and saw a blanched Temari wrapped in a thick blanket. She was awoken from her sleep as she heard something heavy crash on her wall, so naturally she went to see what the matter was, but she didn't expect her baby brother standing in the middle of his room as though he was looking at someone.

"Gaara," she asked a hint of fear in her voice trying not to notice that his left cheek had a bright red mark on it. "Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody," he said face void of an emotions.

Karura was gone.

He picked up his discarded blanket, thinking that it might better to stay on the roof top after all despite the temperature.

Walking out of the empty room, he muttered in a low voice that Temari could have sworn she had heard wrong.

"Just talking to Mother."


End file.
